Ryan Gaerity
Ryan Gaerity is the primary antagonist of the 1994 action thriller film Blown Away. A megalomaniacal Irish terrorist renowned for his expertise in bomb-making, he has long since given up any loyalty to the cause of his old cell in favor of seeking revenge on his former comrade, Jimmy Dove - and as Jimmy later makes apparent, Gaerity cared more for his bombs than the cause anyway. He was portrayed by , who also portrayed William Strannix in Under Siege, Two-Face in Batman Forever, Robert Dewey in Jason Bourne and Major Chip Hazard in Small Soldiers. Biography Gaerity is an Irish terrorist and the former friend of Jimmy Dove, whose true name is Liam McGivney. Previously, Gaerity and Jimmy had been members of the Norther Ireland terrorist cell. However, when Gaerity attempted to trigger a bomb that would've resulted in civilian casualties, Jimmy turned on him, resulting in the death of Gaerity's sister and Jimmy's girlfriend. Gaerity was imprisoned as a result. Years later, Gaerity managed to escape his confinement in Northern Ireland, killing his cellmate and a guard in the process. Seeking vengeance against Jimmy for his betrayal, Gaerity journeys to Boston, where Jimmy is a retiring bomb squad veteran. Taking residence in an abandoned casino boat, Gaerity becomes a janitor at the police department to learn more about Jimmy's new life. Gaerity proceeds to kill members of the bomb squad by using bombs designed specifically to kill defusers. Gaerity goes on to kill Jimmy's pet dog and displays the body for Jimmy to find. Dove's uncle, Max, attempts to stop Gaerity himself at a bar, but is captured instead. Gaerity latches Max into a makeshift bomb, intended to kill both Max and Jimmy when he attempts to defuse it. However, Max activates the bomb, sacrificing himself to save Jimmy. Jimmy manages to track Gaerity to the abandoned ship, where Gaerity reveals that he has planted a bomb in Jimmy's wife Kate's car, planning to kill both his wife and daughter. Before Jimmy can stop him, Gaerity activates the arming mechanism and battles Jimmy throughout the ship, which is rigged to explode. Eventually, Gaerity handcuffs himself to Jimmy, intending for both of them to die in the doomed ship. However, rookie technician Anthony Franklin, who had deduced Jimmy's past, arrives and rescues Jimmy. The two then escape, abandoning Gaerity and leaving him to perish in the explosion. Gallery Ryan Gaerity 2.png|Gaerity within his prison cell, shortly before escaping Ryan Gaerity 3.png|Gaerity watching his former friend Liam McGivney (now known as Jimmy Dove) on television Ryan Gaerity 4.png|Gaerity disguised as a janitor and spying on Dove Ryan Gaerity 5.png|Gaerity phoning Dove after blowing up several of his bomb disposal colleagues Ryan Gaerity 6.png|Gaerity watching Dove's associate Anthony Franklin going for a jog, before plotting to bomb him Ryan Gaerity 7.png|Gaerity meeting Dove's family outside their remote beach house Ryan Gaerity 8.png|Gaerity blowing up Dove's uncle, Max O'Bannon, much to Dove's horror Ryan Gaerity 9.png|Gaerity is finally found by Dove and is held at gunpoint Gaerity's death.png|Gaerity is left to die after he rigs his own ship to explode pl:Ryan Gaerity Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Evil from the Past Category:Terrorists Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Provoker Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Pure Evil Category:Suicidal Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Rogues Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Fighters Category:Thugs Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Anarchist Category:Master of Hero Category:Fanatics Category:Archenemy Category:Deceased Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Egotist Category:Abusers